Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to display devices and, more particularly, to head mounted display devices.
Description of the Related Art
Head mounted display (HMD) devices are used in a variety of virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) systems. The HMD device typically includes one or more display devices to present stereoscopic imagery to the user, thereby virtually immersing the user a three-dimensional (3D) scene. The display devices can include, for example, a single flat display separated into two independent display regions, one for the left eye and one for the right eye of the user. Due to increasing pixel density requirements and higher frame update rates, other devices employ a pair of independent flat displays, one for each eye of the user. However, variations between the display devices can cause variations in the presentation of the stereoscopic imagery and visible artifacts leading to an unsatisfying user experience. For example, such variations can substantially impact the illusion of immersion an HMD device is designed to provide.